prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Nex
This article is about Nex, the RuneScape God Wars Dungeon boss. For 'Nex' the main antagonist from the Teen Titans cartoon, wait, hang on, they're the same thing? Bugger, never mind. Nex, also known as Nex the Unconvincing, is a RuneScape boss encountered in the Ancient Prison section of the God Wars Dungeon. She (yes, she. Accidentally mentioning otherwise will cause Mod Mark H to rage at you) ''is a supporter of Zaros, the forgotten god. Nex was the strongest RuneScape boss, with a Combat level of 1001 and 30,000 HP, until the biggest fucking dragon ever surpassed her with a combat level of 2100. According to her paper-thin backstory, she was such a powerful force that it took the might of Armadyl, Bandos, Zamorak and Saradomin to seal her away. No one thought of poisoning her Coco Pops. Despite being the strongest RuneScape monster at the time, even blowing the Corporeal Beast away, Jagex took the guidelines for ''HowTo: Make a Convincing New Superpowered Boss and put them in the shredder. Dedicating all their resources to making the most nonsensical boss going, they took any form of consistency and stamped on its head. Nex is not a immense serpent whose coils envelop the fighting arena. Nex is not a gigantic dragon mage whose dragonbreath scorches vast areas of earth. Nex is not a hundred-foot tall dinosaur whose physical strength shatters continents. I love mudkips !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nex is a humanshape vampire thing smaller than a Greater Demon. Nex is a rabbit. Simple as that. Nex is hunted for the level 80 HP-boosting armour she drops, along with the ammo-free Zaryte Bow. However, most people still do Corporeal Beast, which doesn't require an hour gaining killcount, and is statistically 785% more efficient to kill. Corporeal Beast also doesn't have irritating voice acting or an obsession with Care Bears. Fighting Nex ﻿Despite looking like a Digimon, Nex is the most complex boss in RuneScape. With 15 attacks and a damage cap that means you can't do more than 500 damage an attack, it takes a bit more than 5 minutes and a few good hits with a Chaotic Longsword to shove Nex down a well. Her attacks consist of... Note: There might not be 15 attacks here. What else does Nex do apart eat carrots and draw Naruto fanart? Anyone know? *Standard melee. She gives you a Zarosian slap that hits 300s. *"No Escape!" Nex uses her fairy wings to fly at you, dealing 500+ damage as you try escaping from her and her Care Bears obsession. *"Let the virus flow inside you!" Nex attempts to convert you to a fan of Hamtaro. See also Corrupted Blood Incident. *Smoke Barrage. Cos its Ancient and Zarosian, innit man? *Magical Drag. Robbing an attack right from Yk'Lagor, she drags a player in and then starts hitting him with her hair straighteners. *"Fear the shadow!" Shadow Barrage thats delayed due to the crap connection speed. *"I demand a blood sacrifice!" When her fairy wings get slightly dented, she gets a bit miffed, and demands a person's red liquid so she can make a cake out of it. *"A siphon will solve this!" Nex summons blood reavers to mash stuff up while she paints her nails. *Ice Barrage. This attack will make you feel like you've been frozen today, unless you're not retarded and you use Protect from Magic. *"Die now, in a prison of ice!" Josef Stalin sends you to the Siberian gulags. *"Contain this!" Nex throws a ping-pong ball at you. *"NOW, THE POWER OF ZAROS!" Zaros comes back from the forgotten to help Nex, who's taking a massive kicking. She was too busy thinking about carrots. *If you tried run-undering Nex before, she'd shuffle about trying to find a space so she could start screaming at you again. Now, she'll just sit on you with her huge backside, (note: Nex is almost three times bigger than you are and probably weighs a shitload) draining your hitpoints extremely rapidly in increments of 100 for every .2 seconds you are crushed beneath her AND smushing you into the ground. *"Taste my wrath!" During the battle, Nex had been baking a cake, which was made obvious during her "Blood sacrifice" attack. As she faints from realising she's broke a nail, she drops her cake which is pointlessly called 'Wrath'. You notice how the cake has grapes in it. Nex the Unconvincing's Inconsistent Drop Table Everyone's ideal drop here is something Torva. It sells for the most, has the most demand and has the most mainstream uses. Failing that, Pernix, Virtus and the Zaryte Bow are all drops you wouldn't complain about - its not like Corporeal Beast where getting a Spectral over LootShare dents your Divine chances. Problem is the rest of her drop table isn't up to scratch to support it - its a large collection of random items in random quantities that vary wildly in value. Some of them are good (5 noted Dragon boots), some are bad (a single Dragon med helm) and some are just plain weird (150 noted Mithril full helms) Its as though Jagex's developers decided on the drop, and then quantity by banging their heads on the keyboards, generating a random combination of letters and numbers which were an items code-number. *THUMP* "Right...thats a Law Rune..." *THUMP* "Right, 54 of them." *THUMP* "A Rune Sword." *THUMP* "Just one for this." *THUMP* "An Ancient Platebody. Hang on, isn't that a Treasure Trails exclusive item? Ah never mind..." Nex the Unconvincing has been panned for her drop table which when combined with the rare drop rate of the prized loots and how long it takes the average team to kill her, means that generally for such a high level boss she's a bit crap for cash. Normally we'd argue the contrary...but...well, its kinda true. Nex's weakness? Since day one of the update, people have speculated that Nex had a hidden weakness. After all, damage is capped at 500 and 30,000 HP takes a lot of 500s to go down, so there was probably some item that would cause you to hit more accurately, or do more than 500, etc...despite there being absolutely ZERO evidence that such a weakness even existed in the first place. Stupid forumers suggested many ridiculous ideas, such as using all four Godswords, using Fire spells on her Ice Barrage phase (never mind the absurd magic defence she has) and using the Keris (credit to an anonymous RSWiki vandal for this) However, all of these are incorrect, and the UnRuneScape Wiki proudly knows Nex's true weakness. TO STOP FUCKING WHINING AND JUST KILL HER. Aftermath of the Queen Black Dragon Since he/she/it, the Dragonkin and Uncle Fester made The Queen Black Dragon, it has at least a 1000 level difference, so all Nex does now is sit on a couch watching TV, eating tubs of Ice Cream and sucking dick .